


Cat's Honor

by MorningDew62937



Category: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningDew62937/pseuds/MorningDew62937
Summary: After an intense battle with Lady Wifi, Ladybug is about to transform and has no where to hide from her cat companion. While in the midst of Ladybug turning back to Marinette, Chat Noir catches her and finds out her true identity! Now that Adrien knows the love of his life's identity how will he react? How will Marinette react now that her most trusted partner know how she really is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This starts out pretty crappy and short but trust me, it gets better! I have already posted some of this one quotev so if you wanna read ahead be my guest. Sadly, my quotev stopped working so now I'm here!

Ladybug and Chat Noir were looking for a spot for Ladybug to change back after a vigorous battle with Lady Wifi. Ladybug had found a closet and was about to close the door when Chat caught the door halfway. "Stay," he pleaded "I won't tell anyone who you are, cat's honor." Ladybug stared at Chat, sadness taking over her face. "No one must no who we are;" She told him "Not even when us." Ladybug closed the door leaving Chat Noir to wonder what to do. Eventually Chat just listened to his gut and opened the door only to see Marinette standing next to a spotted creature that reminded him of Plagg. The designer looked at him in shock. "M-Marinette?!" Chat exclaimed. Marinette flushed a deep scarlet as Chat said her name. Marinette pushed Chat Noir out of her way and stormed back to her house. When she finally got to her bedroom, she threw her bag against the wall, forgetting Tikki was in it. "Ow!" The kwami screeched. "Sorry," Marinette apologized "but, I'm just really upset with Chat! I thought I could trust him..." Tikki stared at the bluenette. "Well, at least he said he won't tell anyone," Tikki was trying to encourage Marinette not to give up. "Yeah but, can we trust him?" Marinette asked glumly. "I don't know but, we have to hope," Tikki said, starting to worry herself. Marinette opened her mouth to reply but when her phone buzzed she didn't and checked her phone. "It's from Adrien!" Marinette squeaked, "He wants to talk to me, in person! There's something he wants to tell me!" Maybe this can keep her mind off of Chat. Tikki thought. "When?" The spotted kwami asked. "Right now!" The girl squealed. "Where?" Tikki asked. "The Eiffel Tower!" Marinette told the kwami, already getting ready. She double checked her hair, brushed off her clothes and unwrinkled her shirt. Tikki flew into her purse and the two were ready to go! Marinette calmly walked towards the tower, completely forgetting about Chat. When she arrived Adrien was already there, looking perfect as always. "Hey," Adrien said when he noticed the petite girl had arrived. "Hi," Marinette responded to his greeting, trying to act as calm as Ladybug while looking like Marinette for once in her life. "So there's something I've gotta tell you..." Marinette's crush said, trying to find to right words. "What?" Marinette as,ed, thinking she knew the answer. "I-er um I'm uh. Ugh. I know how a can show you! Plagg show your face," Adrien finally managed to talk clearly. Marinette just stared at the blond, confusion clear in hr gaze when a high pitched voice said "Are you sure?". "Yes, I'm sure," The boy responded and as he said that a small cat-like thing flew out of his jacket. It kind of looked like the cat version of Tikki but wouldn't that mean.... "Is that a?" Marinette made sure she didn't say the word kwami just in case. Marinette stared up at his sparkling, green eyes, the same ones she had been staring at less than an hour prior. "Chat?" She asked finally sure that the boy she had been crushing on was the pun-making cat companion she had. "The one and only," Adrien responded, for once showing some Chat Noir while Adrien."I-I need to go..." Marinette mumbled, walking back. "I thought showing her would make her feel better..." Adrien mumbled. "Well you only made it worse!" His kwami snickered.


	2. Lunch at Agreste's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At school Adrien askes Marinette if she would like to eat lunch at his place? How will Marinette when Adrien has broken her trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up! The writing will get better, I swear. This is also on Quotev under the same name so you can see it there but I won't be updating on it!

An ear-piercing sounded through everyone's ears. The bell meant that it was time for lunch meaning everyone get a small break form school to eat their lunch and talk. Marinette slowly got her stuff together, wanting Adrien to leave first. When she finally got her things ready she noticed Adrien was still there, waiting for her. Marinette took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do. As she stepped past Adrien he began to chatter. "So, Milady, wanna have lunch at the Agreste mansion?" He invited her. Marinette slowly nodded, unable to talk without stuttering. Adrien grinned as the two walked out of the school while Marinette just had a soft smile. When Adrien spotted his Father's car parked with the door help open by the Gorilla he ran towards the Gorilla to explain that a friend would be joining him for lunch. He grunted and nodded. Adrien shot Marinette a thumbs up and waited for the blunette to approach him. "Ladies first," Adrien told Marinette flirtatiously. Marinette rolled her eyes and stepped in the expensive car. Adrien followed her into the vehicle. "So, do you have a kwami too?" Adrien wanted to know of Marinette's experience of being a Superhero was similar to his. "Yeah. Tikki is her name," Marinette explained, feeling more confident than she had expected. "Mine is Plagg. Does Tikki like Camembert or is it just Plagg?" Adrien asked. Marinette giggled at his question "So that's why you smell like stinky cheese 24/7. Also I think it's just Plagg." "Lucky me..." Marinette heard Adrien say under his breath. The two teens stayed silent while the car finished the drive to Adrien's large house. When the arrived at the gate the Gorilla held the door open for Adrien and Adrien held it open for Marinette. Marinette mouthed the words 'Thank you' as she walked past Adrien. The blond quickly caught up with her, closing the door just seconds before. Adrien pushed through the gates, the two teens walking faster than the Gorilla. Adrien lead the designer towards the doors, trying to do a fancy grand opening, forgetting she had already been there. "Welcome to my house (Me: Baby, take control now!)," Marinette was still amazed by the size of the building even though she had already been there a few times. She found it very hard to believe that someone could live in such a house, except for Chloé. "The dining room is over there," Adrien pointed to the dark wooden door. The two teens walked in and Marinette realized she had forgotten to tell her parents where she was and that they were probably very worried about her. She quickly grabbed her phone and texted her parents to let them know her whereabouts. "Who are are you texting?" Adrien asked, jealousy hinting his voice. "My parents, I forgot to tell them I was going to your house. Why? Afraid I was texting Nathanael?" Marinette teased. "Wha- No!" Adrien defended himself. Although Marinette saw right through his lie she decided that she should just drop the subject. "So, what are we having for lunch?" Marinette asked the model. "Whatever my chef decided to make for us today. I usually have a bit of Camembert with my lunch, for Plagg," Adrien almost gagged at the mention of the disgusting cheese that his kwami loved so "But, you can have any food your kwami prefers." Marinette smiled at how considerate the boy was being and explained to him that Tikki loved cookies, though probably not as much as Plagg loves cheese. Adrien asked his private chef to make some cookies with Marinette's lunch. After Adrien made the special order the two teens sat down at the large table. Within minutes their lunch was served, which was wheat crepes with warm apple cider. Marinette and Adrien ate their lunch in silence for the most part. When they were no more than halfway through their meal they heard a large BOOM from outside of the mansion. Adrien, being quick to react, ran towards the window to see was happening. Outside their was just destruction. Almost everything was smashed to pieces. When his eyes were placed on what was causing the terror he instantly knew what was happening. "An akuma," he growled to let Marinette know. The pigtailed girl's eyes widened with determination. Marinette looked around wildly to make sure no one was in the room exact for Adrien. "Tikki! Spots on! YAAH!" Adrien watched in awe as Marinette transformed into the spotted heroine, forgetting he had to transform as well. "Well...?" Ladybug asked when Adrien still hadn't become Chat Noir. "Oh," Adrien forced a chuckle "Right. Plagg! Claws out!" Marmett smiled as the cheese-lover was sucked into Adrien's ring making him transform into Cat Noir. Being transformed into the pun-making, flirting cat superhero, he felt like he should act like it. "Shall we go, Milady?" Cat Noir asked, a grin plastered on his face as he opened a window. "Yeah whatever, Kitty." Ladybug rolled her eyes as she stepped forward to jump out of the large window. Cat Noir followed and the duo went off to fight the akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a trip so if I randomly stop posting for two weeks, that's why. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Almost Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over and Marinette finally got to eat lunch with our favorite teen model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the writing become better! I'm been busy today but I would've posted sooner. So... I'm a few days I might just randomly disappear because I'm going on vacation...

"Pound it!" Adrien and Ladybug said in union. With a nod the two superheroes ran off to find a suitable place to change back. Ladybug went into the subway and left as Marinette, who was Kate to school, but Cat Noir was still struggling to find a safe place to transform. His ring beeped meaning he only had 30 seconds more of being the wild Cat Noir.  
He saw a dark alley way and instantly ran in there not worrying about what might be lurking in the depths of the darkness. Once he was sure there were no prying eyes he let his transformation go. Adrien reached into his pocket to give his exhausted kwami a slice of Camembert when he heard a noise. Adrien wished he could have Cat Noir's night vision right about now because he had absolutely no idea of what he had found. As his began to settle in the darkness he realized what it was and gasped in surprise.  
Marinette stood outside the ally was she saw Chat Noir run into, waiting for Adrien to appear through the darkness. Soon she saw his pair of orange sneakers then his perfect blond hair and soon the rest of him. Marinette realized he was holding some sort of box.   
"What's in the the box?" Marinette asked him.   
"I'll show you," Adrien had a smile going from ear to ear while he opened the box. Inside the box was... a bunch of kittens?  
Marinette frowned "I know you're a cat but did you have it bring so many cats?!"  
"Yes. Yes I did."  
Marinette rolled her eyes and picked up a black kitten from the box. "Well, aren't you just adorable!" She cooed.  
"You like cat's?" Adrien asked, his eyes shining.  
Marinette nodded. "Just not you," she lied. He was her favorite cat if she was being honest. The designer placed the kitten back with it's litter-mates back in the box and began walking back towards their school. Adrien softly closed the box and hid it back in the Ally to pick it up after school. Once he had finished with the box he caught up with Marinette. The duo walked back together in complete silence. Their lunch break was almost over so they had to time to head back to Adrien's large house.  
Boy, was Marinette was glad Alya wasn't there or else she would pester Marinette about why she had been alone with Adrien during lunch break. Adrien in the other hand, was not that lucky. Because Nino was sure as heck gonna pester him about his time with Marinette. "Dude, why were all alone with Mari?" Nino asked his best-bud. Adrien thought fast of how to get out of this one. "When the akuma attacked we hid in the same spot and walked back to school together,"   
Nino frowned. If Marinette had so much alone time with the boy Alya said she loves why wasn't she blushing even the slightest when she walked into the room? It was because she was able to hid her blush while acting like Adrien was just Chat Noir. Marinette knew she had a crush on Chat even before she knew his identity. She didn't hang up any posters of him because then Alya would know and that was something Marinette did not want. She was able to hide her blush from Chat Noir because she didn't want the silly cat getting any ideas that she liked him, even though she did.  
Marinette found it miracle how everyone made it thorough the rest of the day when all everyone could think about was Spring Break. When the bell that rang telling the whole class that the next week was off Marinette was surprisingly not happy. A week without Alya where she would probably be spending with Adrien did not get her jumping for joy and not just because of all the kittens Adrien found and was probably gonna make her keep.


	4. Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Break has started and Marinette isn't exactly thrilled. When the morning comes, and both Adrien and Marinette wake up early, they turn into their alter-egos to get some fresh air only to bump into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'll try to start posting regularly again so you don't have to wait. I'm also planning to take a break from writing during my summer vacation so I hope you don't mine that. The story will most likely be over by then but who knows.

Marinette walked home with a fake smile on her face, trying not to show she was not excited for Spring Break. Marinette walked through the doors of her family bakery-house to see, surprisingly, no costumers.  
"How was your day, sweetie?" Sabine asked her daughter.   
"Good," Marinette said with a shrug. The teen hugged her mother and father before making her way up to her room.  
When Marinette reached her room she collapsed on her pink bedsheets. Tikki flew out of her bag, honest to goodness confused of why Marinette didn't like spring break.   
"Marinette, why don't you like Spring Break?" Tikki asked the ladybug miraculous owner.  
"It's just that... Alya isn't here and... Adrien gonna try to hang out with me... and I won't have a good excuse if why I can't go and... UGH!" Tikki didn't understand Marinette's distress but tried to sympathize anyways.  
"Maybe it won't be that bad. I mean, Adrien has to hang out with Nino to, right? His father is also very strict," Marinette nodded at Tikki's wise words and tried to forget about her worries. To help her forget Marinette pulled up the Ladyblog on her phone and checked on what Alya had posted. She had just arrived in California and had posted something. There was a picture of a house with some sort of mushroom room coming out of the roof. Underneath the strange picture it said 'Saw this strange house in California. Wonder if it's something magical.' Although Marinette really doubted it was magical she thought that if her earrings her magical maybe there could be magic over there too.  
"Tikki, are we supposed to know each other's identity?" Marinette asked the question that had been floating in her mind since she had found out Cat Noir's identity.  
"Well... yes. The cat miraculous user is supposed to be the only one who know the ladybug miraculous holder's identify and vise-versus," The kwami explained.  
"Okay. I was just wondering," Marinette explained.  
The next day  
Unlike the rest if his class, Adrien woke up early on the first day of Spring Break. He was so used to waking up early to get ready for school he had completely forgotten about Spring Break. Since no one it was apparent that his dad was still sleeping and Nathalie hadn't arrived yet Adrien went to go get some fresh air, as Chat Noir of course. Marinette's wake up was a little less pleasant.  
"Marinette?" Tikki's soft voice rang threw Marinette's head "There's something I need to tell you," Marinette looked up at the blue sky dotted with specks of white and down at the emerald green grass with flowers peeking through showing all the colors of spring. Today was a perfect day to say the least.   
"Yeah, Tikki?" Marinette said happily, thinking nothing could ruin her day.   
"You can no longer be the holder of a Miraculous," Tikki said as a thunder storm began to from over Marinette's head. The grass began to die and the flowers withered.   
"W-why?" Marinette asked pleadingly. The thunder began to cackle over the once perfect sky.  
"Because you are not worthy anymore," Tikki said coldly.  
"W-what?" Tears streamed down Marinette's face, blending in with the pouring rain.  
Tikki floated forwards and pulled Marinette's earrings out of her soft earlobes and disappeared, leaving the girl who was once Ladybug sitting in the cold rain with tears running down her face.  
Marinette's eyes shot open to see that she was just in bed. Marinette reached to make sure her earrings were still there, after all the dream had been very realistic. She felt a smooth surface in her earlobes letting her know her earrings were still there. She felt her face to realize although the rain wasn't real the tears were very real. Marinette checked her phone to see that she had woken up early her parents weren't even up to start making bread for the bakery.   
Marinette quietly woke up her kwami so Marinette could get some breathing time after that dream, as Ladybug. Once she had transformed she made her from building to building, letting her thoughts carry her away, until she saw a flash of black. Chat Noir? She thought. She chased the flash of black so she could really see what or who this was. She soon caught up with it and saw that it really was Chat Noir.   
"Hey, Chat!" She called to get his attention. Adrien slowed down and let Marinette land next to him.   
"Why are you up, it's Spring Break?" Chat Noir asked.   
"I had a terrible nightmare. What about you?" Ladybug asked him. Why would he get up early? At first she thought he might've woken up for a photo shoot but then, she realized, why would he be Chat Noir?  
"I was used to waking up early for a photo shoot every morning but then I remembered that my photographers were on break this week," He explained.  
"Well... you wouldn't mind if I tagged along with you where ever you're going, would you?" Marinette surprised herself with how flirtatious her voice sounded.  
"Course not, Milday," and with a wink Chat Noir was off. Ladybug followed him onto the horizon. The superhero duo made their way towards the Eiffel Tower. The landed on the top of it, both out of breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently Binge-watched season 1 of Sword Art Online. I then moved on to Faory Tail, Season 1. Only to return to SAO for season 2. Best. Show. Ever. I'm thinking about writing a NaLu story but I'm not sure... thoughts?


	5. Sorry

I'm writing this just to say I WILL post again. I didn't quit Archive or end the story. I have decided to continue this Fall 2017! Most likely early fall but I'm honestly not sure. I've been trying to write this. I really have. Bit it really have kind of drifted if from Miraculous. I'm going to wait for new episodes to come out and also so I can grow more as a writer before I post again. Thanks!


	6. I'M SO VERY SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHE ANOTHER UPDATE!!

OMIGOSH I'M SO SORRY! I said I would update early fall but then life... and yeah. Ok, so this story is now killing me, it’s so terrible why did anyone even read it? Now, that doesn’t mean I’ve given up on it. I’m planning on re-writing the first chapter soon (only god knows when "soon" actually is) and then maybe forming a new story with that still basing it of this? Yeah, I think that’s what I’ll do. So if you gave up on this story it’s gonna come back! hopefully. Anyways, I’d like to think my writing has improved because this story was TERRIBLE. And with that note, I hope to see you all again whenever I get around to fixing this tragedy! Sorry to waste your time, bye-bye! (*´ω｀*)


End file.
